


Happy Ending - Mingyu's POV

by Kimochi_17



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimochi_17/pseuds/Kimochi_17
Summary: Wonwoo's erratic mood swings and anxious behavior has increased over the past few months. Everytime Mingyu asks him about it, the older would dismiss it or make up an excuse. Mingyu wanted to listen to his gut feeling, that maybe his boyfriend was indeed hiding something. But he trusted Wonwoo.Perhaps he should've been a little more intrusive. Maybe things wouldn't have to end up this way.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Happy Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905523
Kudos: 6





	1. ONE

The small little signs…just how exactly did he miss them? He should have known something was up. The gentle touches, frequent cuddling sessions, his sweet words of assurances and his abrupt mood swings. Everything just adds up now. How did he just realize it now? As he held the invitation card, his heart lurched.

_To: Mr Kim Mingyu_

_We’re glad to invite you to join us on our special day on the 23rd December 2020, at ……_

The gracefully calligraphed words seemed to be mocking him as his eyes ran across the words. He could only gasp for a small breath, tears finally running down his cheeks as he read the invitees’ names. The last time he saw his boyfriend was a week ago, where they had a small tiff. Mingyu thought this was just another cold period in their relationship where Wonwoo needed a little time away from him to think. The last thing he expected was his boyfriend, getting married to another girl.

_Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Minkyung._

All those times he thought his boyfriend was just being awkward around girls, as per usual. He would even come up with different excuses as to why Wonwoo always acted strange around Minkyung. Now everything made even more sense. Why Wonwoo turned pale, and avoided Mingyu for an entire week when he first introduced Minkyung to his boyfriend during their second-year anniversary.

It didn’t happen out of the blue. Mingyu distinctly remembered when everything started.


	2. TWO

_Approximately 6 months ago…_

It was their second-year anniversary, and Mingyu was supposed to meet Wonwoo at this restaurant that they went to on their first date. It was usual to-go for special occasions. Their reservation was for 7pm but it was already 6.45pm and Mingyu was still stuck in his office, finishing up the final touches of his upcoming project. He had a presentation with the higher-ups of the architecture company he was working at the following day. Most of his colleagues have already left the office, and Mingyu had no choice but to edit the minor mistakes he spotted himself. His phone vibrated, signalling an incoming phone call.

_Incoming phonecall…_

_Wonoot_ _😘💜_

_Accept or Decline_

Just as Mingyu picked up his phone, ready to accept the call, Wonwoo hung up. _Oh crap…he must be pissed…_ Unlocking his phone, Mingyu was more scared than shocked at the number of unseen messages he had. As a man of few words, receiving more than 3 messages in a row from Wonwoo was a big deal.

_10 unseen messages from Wonoot_ _😘💜_

_You made a reservation for 7pm right? – 5.02pm_

_If you didn’t make a reservation…I swear…I’ll kill you. – 5.37pm_

_Just got off work!_

_I’m on my way there! See you later. – 6.03pm_

_The reservation is under your name, right? – 6.20pm_

_Mingyu? It’s 30 minutes past knock-off time…_

_Are you done with work yet? – 6.30pm_

_You not replying is scaring the shit out of me…_

_Please text me when you see these messages – 6.35pm_

_Kim Mingyu. Where. Are. You. – 6.44pm_

Just as he finished reading the last text Wonwoo sent him, another incoming call broke him out of his reverie.

_Incoming phonecall…_

_Wonoot_ _😘💜_

_Accept or Decline_

He quickly accepted the phone call, knowing Wonwoo must have felt beyond pissed. He was going to be late.

“Hey Won! Sorry I didn’t see those messages…I was busy editing…” Mingyu apologized, hoping his boyfriend would let him off the hook just this once. Wonwoo knew how important this project was to him, personally seeing how hard Mingyu worked on the blueprints whenever the two had a stay-home date.

_“Ugh…I knew it…all those unseen messages were a sign…Where are you now?”_ Wonwoo sighed over the phone.

“I-I’m…actually still at the office…” Mingyu stuttered, knowing that Wonwoo was on the verge of exploding. If there was a trait of Mingyu’s that the older hated, it would be his tardiness. Mingyu was always late to most of their dates at the beginning, although he has been trying to change that by leaving earlier these days. Clearly, luck wasn’t on his side today.

_“Seriously, Gyu? It takes you at least 20 minutes to get here from your office even without traffic! It’s already 6.47pm…Have you even packed up to leave?”_ Wonwoo nagged, annoyance dripping off the end of his sentence.

“I’m leaving soon! I just need another 5 minutes. One last look through! I promise!” Mingyu started scanning through the project as he spoke, wanting to finish up as soon as he could. He could tell from Wonwoo’s tone that the older’s patience was running out.

_“Fine. Just get here as soon as you can. I’ll wait inside then…”_ Wonwoo clicked his tongue, hanging up the call without saying goodbye. He was pissed. And annoyed. He really hated it when the people he’s meeting up with show up late. It felt like his time wasn’t as precious or important as theirs.

“Oh god…he must be really mad at me…” Mingyu ran his hand through his hair, rushing himself internally as his eyes sped through the last few paragraphs of their proposal. As soon as he was done, he turned off his computer and threw all his belongings into his satchel. That satchel was a gift from Wonwoo during their first-year anniversary. His boyfriend had mentioned how backpacks weren’t good for his image at the architecture company as it came off a little immature. Mingyu didn’t care what others thought. But if Wonwoo thought it’d look good on him, then he wouldn’t mind changing his entire wardrobe.

“My partner’s here! Table under Kim Mingyu please!” Mingyu gasped for his breath, both hands resting on his knees as he barged into the restaurant. That bold act of his gained several annoyed glances at him, but he disregarded them. He was here, and that’s all that matters. It was already 7.26pm when the traffic halted him just a block away. There had been a minor car accident, and every minute that passed made him even more anxious. He finally passed the area, and parked his car down the street from the restaurant. It was 7.45pm when he made it into the restaurant.

“This way, Sir.” The kind waitress gave him a curt smile, signalling to the inside of the restaurant as she led the way. Mingyu finally caught his breath from all the rushing before giving a nod, thanking the waitress. _Thank god she didn’t judge me as hard as any of these snotty rich judgemental idiots…_

“I’d come by in 10 minutes to take your orders. Any drinks for you guys?” The waitress that walked Mingyu in asked.

“Just water for me. Thank you.” Wonwoo spoke up, giving a polite smile to the waitress.

“Same. Water would do. Thanks!” Mingyu bowed his head, before setting his sight on the older sitting opposite of him. He let his eyes run up and down, trying to get a feel of how angry Wonwoo might be at that moment. His posture seemed relax, and he had his arms propped on the table. _Hmm…maybe he’s not that angry after all…_

“S-So…Happy 2nd year anniversary Won!” Mingyu tried his best to sound bright, hoping to break the awkward atmosphere that has somehow formed around them.

“Mm…Happy 2nd year anniversary…” Wonwoo mustered up a small smile that barely reached his eyes. It looked like something was bugging him. And as hard as he was trying to cover it up, Mingyu knew him better than he thought. They made their orders with the waitress when she came back, and Mingyu knew he had to eventually break the awkward ice between them.

“I’m sorry for being late…I know you hate it when someone’s late, and I really do understand why. This might sound like an excuse but I just got so caught up with work that I forgot the time, and I was the only one left in the office. I had to finish up the small details since the presentation is tomorrow. I’m really sorry Won.” Mingyu explained, his tone coming off a little desperate.

Well, he kind of was desperate. He didn’t like disappointing Wonwoo, especially when this dinner was a plan they had made ages ago. Mingyu reached his hand out across the table, holding onto Wonwoo’s in hopes of cheering the older up. He did appear to have brighten up a little more at Mingyu’s comforting act, but it still seemed like something was bothering him.

“I know. I’m sorry too. I should have been more understanding.” Wonwoo sighed, shaking his head a little. He gave Mingyu a brighter smile, tightening his grasp in Mingyu’s hand as his thumb gently soothed the younger’s hand.

“Anyways. I got you something-” Just as Mingyu was about to talk about his anniversary gift that he had gotten for Wonwoo, a feminine voice interrupted them. Before Mingyu could even turn his head to look at the figure that approached them, his hand felt empty. Wonwoo had retracted so quickly at the presence of another person.

“Oh, hey Mingyu! It’s me, Minkyung!” The owner of the feminine voice greeted, waving her hand at him as her eyes formed into small crescents.

“M-Min…Oh! Minkyung who went to Japan for college, right?” Mingyu snapped his fingers, instantly recognizing the girl standing before him. _Wow…she has definitely changed a lot from the last time I met her._

“Yep! That’s me! I’ve decided to come back to Korea and settle down, have a family and all that.” Minkyung nodded.

“Oh? You have a boyfriend?” Mingyu asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. As far as he knew, his mother had not mentioned anything about Minkyung having a boyfriend. And now, she’s settling down? It sounded a little strange to him.

“Ah…t-that’s a long story. So, W-” Minkyung had tilted her head at Wonwoo, looking at him with a questioning look.

“Oh gosh! How rude of me. He’s Wonwoo, my boyfriend! Wonwoo, this is Minkyung! She’s the daughter of my father’s cousin!” Mingyu introduced, his big canine smile brightening up, with a hint of shyness. He had totally missed how Minkyung was directing her sentence towards Wonwoo.

“B-Boyfriend…?” Minkyung’s brows snapped together, tone slightly shrilling as she said the word.

“He meant. Boy. Friend. Like a friend who is a guy.” Wonwoo explained with a nervous chuckle.

Mingyu looked at his boyfriend’s nervous front, narrowing his eyes at the older. Mingyu knew Wonwoo was not entirely out to everyone in his life, especially his family. But he didn’t expect the older to deny their relationship to Mingyu’s friends or family.

“O-Oh…that scared me for a moment…Anyways, I’ll leave you guys to your dinner! My friends are waiting for me back there too! See you soon, Wonwoo! You too, Mingyu!” Minkyung gave a polite smile, bowing her head before walking off in the direction she came from.

“What was that, Wonwoo?” Mingyu whined, trying to convey the discontentment he felt from how his boyfriend denied their relationship status in front of a relative.

“W-What?” Wonwoo mumbled, eyes avoiding Mingyu’s almost as if he was hiding something.

“You know what I’m talking about…that whole ‘friend who is a guy’. Why did you deny our relationship like that?” Mingyu pouted, looking down while his hands fumbled with the tablecloth.

“I just– you know I’m not entirely out, Gyu. I’m still trying to keep things low for now. My parents would kill me if they ever found out.” Wonwoo lowered his voice, begging Mingyu to at least look at him.

“But she’s my cousin! There’s nothing wrong with her knowing! It’s not like she’d tell your parents!” Mingyu argued back, projecting his voice louder than planned. It drew eyes to them, causing Wonwoo’s figure to grow smaller. The older was practically folded in half at this point.

“Just stop. Let’s not have this conversation here.” Wonwoo thanked the gods for interrupting when their waitress brought their orders over.

“Typical. Every time this topic is brought up, you’ll avoid it like the plague.” Mingyu mumbled under his breath, though he was glad that his food was here.

“You’re not seriously doing this again, are you? Why don’t you just air out all your displeasures? While we’re at it.” Wonwoo was annoyed, hand gestures flying all over the place. This was one of the signs that Mingyu learnt over the 2 years. Whenever Wonwoo got mad and annoyed, he would find it hard to express himself through words. Thus, the only way he could get his emotions out were through his hand gestures or actions.

“You told me not to. Just eat. The food’s gonna get cold.” Mingyu dug into his steak, wanting to at least enjoy this part of their night. Funny how it was their anniversary but things didn’t seem to look positive. _Why are we fighting on the day of our 2nd anniversary…this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. We were supposed to have dinner, before I would give him my present and he’d be over the moon. We would then head back to my apartment and spend the night cuddling._

Despite him being upset as to how Wonwoo dealt with the whole situation, Mingyu decided to let it go for now. They finished their main courses, and desserts were about to be served when Mingyu started pondering about something. But of course, there was no way this day could end smoothly.

“So…earlier on Minkyung mentioned about settling down in Korea. You know, she has never given me those vibes. She just always seemed so carefree, wanting to travel all around the world. It just seemed strange when she mentioned about starting a family. Funny how my parents never mentioned anything about this…” Mingyu thought out loud, not noticing Wonwoo’s expressions souring.

“Who knows. Maybe her parents had something to do with it.” Wonwoo scoffed, his mood getting dampened as Mingyu brought up Minkyung again.

“Ayy…Uncle Hyun and Auntie Yoo wouldn’t do something like that. They’re very nice people! They’re not one of those parents who restrict their children’s freedom, controlling every decision made.” Mingyu dismissed that thought.

“Some people aren’t what they appear to be. That’s all I’m saying.” Wonwoo shrugged.

“Yeah. Like your parents?” Mingyu meant it as a joke, but clearly Wonwoo doesn’t think that it’s funny.

“What do you mean? This is all about me not being fully out again, right?” Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. Mingyu could tell by his tone that the older was mad, and for the umpteenth time that night, Mingyu sighed in resignation. It just seemed like he was doing everything wrong. Annoying Wonwoo with every single thing he did and said.

“Babe, why does everything have to end as an argument tonight? M-Maybe for once, you could just stop being so self-conceited and think that everything is about you.” Mingyu stuttered a little, eyes widening when Wonwoo got out of his seat.

“Self-conceited? So that’s why you think about me after these two years we’ve spent together huh? That’s really nice to know.” Wonwoo spat, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his briefcase, ready to leave.

“Wonwoo! Stop it! We’re causing a scene. Can you just calm down?” Mingyu whispered, getting up to follow Wonwoo. He grabbed for the older’s wrist, pulling him back.

“Oh great. So now I’m the one causing a scene. For the record, I wasn’t the one who forgot all about our dinner, running into the restaurant like a madman would. I also wasn’t the one who called my partner a self-conceited asshole.” Wonwoo swung his hand out of Mingyu’s grasp, storming out of the restaurant.

“Fuck…” Mingyu cursed, grabbing his satchel and made payment before chasing after Wonwoo. Thankfully, the older was just waiting for a cab by the road. _There’s no way I’m letting him go home alone…on top of being angry._

“Wait! Babe, please! Listen, I really didn’t mean to call you self-conceited. Come on.” Mingyu tugged at Wonwoo’s arm sleeve, hoping for the older to listen him out. When Wonwoo didn’t pull back at that, Mingyu proceeded to lead the older towards his car by his arm.

“I don’t want to listen to any more of your excuses, Mingyu. I’m tired. I just want to go home.” Wonwoo sighed, looking out of the window when he finally settled in Mingyu’s car.

Feeling helpless, Mingyu could only drive in silence in the direction of Wonwoo’s apartment. He wanted to start a conversation and apologize, but he knew it would only anger Wonwoo further. He didn’t know and had no intentions of finding out what the older would be capable of in a moving car when he was annoyed and angry.

“I’m really sorry again…wash up and-” Before Mingyu could finish saying what he wanted to, Wonwoo had gotten off the car and slammed the door in his face. As much as he wanted to chase after the older again, he decided to just let it go for tonight. He has faced too many rejections for the night. And if a tear or two fell on his cheek as he watched Wonwoo’s rapid steps get further, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written up for quite some time, so I decided to publish it for now! I promise things would get a little more exciting and fluffy between Mingyu and Wonwoo! Do leave comments about the story or characters~ I'd love to know what you think ^o^
> 
> The next update is going to be more fluffy so I hope you'll find that more enjoyable!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chaptered series! This actually started off as a plan for a one-shot. But as I started writing, I realized that it was probably gonna be WAAAAY too long to be a one-shot, and the timeline and POVs would be a little difficult to organize as well. 
> 
> As usual, I hope this story would be enjoyable and not too dramatic. Updates might be very very erratic due to my school schedule. Fingers crossed, I'd finish this by the end of this year ^~^


End file.
